Spark a flame
by Saturhae
Summary: Turn a bright spark into a flame. The ever cold and popular athletic wielding a secret and the sweet, kinda geeky, nobody currently wearing her heart on her sleeves. Are we screaming cliché yet? Lanille. Highschool AU.
1. Chapter 0

**I don't own Final fantasy yadda yadda **

_This is just a little prologue, a preview if you will, of things to come. _

_Not the best I've ever written but meh, ch.00 ya know?_

* * *

"Lightning Farron," The teacher called out in a lazy tone to his class.

"Not here," Was the reply and he had expected that.

"When is she ever here.." He sighed. He moved on with the rest of his attendance only hesitating once (He was trying to read a very foreign name) "Alright class, on with today's lesson..."

And so, the lesson went on with only one empty desk in sight; the one belonging to the one strangely named Lightning.

* * *

So class has already started.

I scoff looking at the large clock hoisted up above the rather sizable entrance doors.

Who cares anyway?

I don't plan to sit in a room and listen to fresh collage graduate tell me things he isn't too sure about. I could to better without even talking, I bet.

With nothing better in mind I find myself rounding the school, making my way to the auditorium. The words 'Freshmen enter here; assembly in progress' plastered in big neon writing above the doors.

Freshmen assembly, I remember I ran away from mine. I sighed, remembering that Serah had to deal with the hell that was the 2 hour assembly.

Wouldn't hurt to save her from it, right?

* * *

Do you know the feeling?

Being so lost that even the sweat dripping down the chubby boy obstructing your view is more interesting than what he was obstructing?

The pounding in your head telling you to pay attention, but the pain in your attention span telling you 'who wants to listen to an old man babble'?

If your answer is no, then what you need is to enrol here, at Cocoon central. It's a nice school—

no — it's the best school on Cocoon, which by the way, according to just about all the residents here, is much better than Gran Pulse.

Sure, Gran Pluse is a rural continent, the education system and technology there can't even be compared to the dominant ones on Cocoon, but, Gran Pulse has... better food? No, who am I kidding, Cocoon's food is great...I just...

Being a Pulsarian, I guess I feel the need to say Pulse is better but.. I really can't put the wonders of Gran Pulse into words. It's mostly farm and jungle... all green as far as your eyes can see.

Err, what was a talking about again?

Oh right, boring assembly. Don't let the pamphlets foul you, it's boring.

Very boring.

I swear I just yawned for the 30th time in the past ten minutes. Please maker, let one of your angels descend into this assembly and liven it up.

I don't know how long I sat there in prayer, but I can only guess that it was long enough to grab the attention of the girl sitting beside me.

"Praying for this to end?" She laughed.

I turned to her, startled, but happy to have some sort of distraction. I quickly scan her taking in her appearance. Pink hair tied in a side ponytail that curled down to her right, she had soft teal eyes that gave of the impression of a young girl. In ways, she reminded me of... me.

"Well.." I respond, "Yeah."

"I should have taken my sister's advice and just skipped.." She frowned and let out a brief sigh before smiling again, happily gazing at me.

"Your sister goes here?" I ask, already having a good grasp on what the answer might be.

"Yup. I bet you'll hear A LOT about her. In fact, you'll probably even see her today." She smiled wider, obviously hiding some sort of pride.

"Hm? Is she a teacher?" I tilt my head in confusion, quickly adding, "Don't tell me see's that mean looking woman who was talking before this geezer."

She giggles innocently, "Let's just say she's... popular." She had the same proud smile as before.

I smile back at her, "I'm Vanille by the way.."

"Serah, Serah Farron."

"Farron?" The silver haired boy beside her perked up, "Like Farron, Farron?"

She laughed, giving me a knowing nod, before turning to face him, "Yup"

I wait for some explanation to click in my head, but I come up with blanks.

"I should have guessed you were _her_ sister from the hair.." He sighs, clearly ashamed of something.

"It's okay," she says, although it seemed unnecessary.

"Hey," I join into their discussion. "Who's her sister?"

His eyes shout open in bewilderment then slowly close as he registers something in his head.

"Right, you're not from here so you wouldn't know.." He nods to himself.

"Did the accent give me awa— "

The door suddenly creaks, and the majority of heads ( some were asleep ) dart in the direction of the noise. I couldn't see anything but the light ray of light peeking from the top of the door and the people that suddenly stood up to 'ooh' and 'aah', didn't help.

"Ah, Lighting, who nice of you to join us," the anger in the old man's voice is so noticeable that no matter how wide he smiled, he wouldn't be able to cover it up.

"That's her.." the silver-haired boy commented.

* * *

_Crap._

Looks like stealthily opening a old door was impossible, and I really had no intention of being caught, even though I knew the door would do that.

"Lightning, how nice of you to join us." The principle was angry, that much I could see.

I could see his anger, but I couldn't care less about it. What really bugged me wasn't the looks of astonishment from the young faces, but the fact I couldn't see Serah.

Had she died from the ominous speech already? They were only 5 minutes into it. I sighed, casually closing the door and entering the auditorium.

"Lightning, Lightning, Shouldn't you be in class?" The principle fumed, I know he hates getting interrupted, he hates class-skippers even more.

I adjusted my uniform shirt, straightening the tie casually, I guess I should have taken more care to put it on properly. I walking up the aisle slowly, scanning the area to find my sister.

"Lightning?" He called out again.

No Serah in sight, better check again...

"Lightning!" He yelled.

"What?" I lazily look at him. I didn't need a micro phone for my voice to be hear across the auditorium.

"W-why are you here?" He asks, his knees shaking and his face flushed. He's scared.

I shot him a quick glare, a face that says why-the-hell-not?

He gulps.

I decide a better course of action than walking around looking for Serah.

I walking up to the podium, the principle backs away without hesitation.

I grab the microphone and scan the crowd lazily.

I've got their attention.

"Lighting Farron" I say my name casually and watch as people take note of it.

"I'm here to save you all."

They cheer and sigh revealed.

"You can have my version of the speech." I listen to the echo of my voice, it's cold, flat and uncaring.

I start off the speech with a bit of inspirational crap.

They clap and cheer, obviously motivated by it.

I find it funny, these are the words my father would often say, shit I never took seriously.

I sigh and continue.

I explain briefly the code of conduct.

They all nod, obviously understanding it.

I chuckle a bit and explain that breaking these rules means listening to lecture given by the principle.

They laugh, and then stop when the principle coughs, signalling that he's still in the room.

I tell them I'm the student council president (by election of course, not by choice) and also the captain of the Fencing, Kendo, Boxing, Track and Swim teams (by choice this time, don't ask how).

They blink, amazed.

I lead that into the clubs, I explain a bit about them and how to join.

They all take note again.

I explain and introduce the faculty team and wrap it all up by saying that even though I'm student council president, I don't give a damn about your problems.

Their faces fall.

I finally spot Serah in the crowd and she glares at me.

I sigh and quickly add,"Because at the end of the day, you're going to be the one to solve your problems, you don't need me or someone else telling you how to live your live, how to solve your own struggles just... do it. Learn for mistakes. Do whatever makes you happy, comfortable and shi- stuff."

They perk up and clap loudly as I exit the stage.

What a pain.

I pat the Principle's shoulder, telling him to take over without saying more than 10 words and I'll go back to class.

He accepts the challenge and I smirk, as I watch him fail as the students scramble to exit and start their first day as freshmen.

* * *

**And that's it for now!**

**Lemme know what you think, reviews, suggestions etc. always welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Proper chapter will hopefully be up soon...**.


	2. Chapter 1

**That introductory Chapter, ya know? Chapter one?**

**I don't own Final Fantasy yadda yadda is this really necessary? **

* * *

**Chapter One - A Bright Spark**

* * *

Serah was a girl of her word,

And much to Vanille's amazement, Lightning was a hot topic at her school.

Comments ranging from how much she was hated to how much she was loved.

Lightning was popular that was something Vanille couldn't deny, and being best friend's with her not-nearly-as-popular-but-still-popular sister, was rewarding.

Although the only people who knew her name were her friends, and her teachers.

'Lighting's sister's friend'

That was her new title.

Still Vanille didn't seem to mind, she liked Lightning just as much as the next girl.

And being acknowledged in some way, no matter how, was always a nice feeling.

Vanille adjusted her glasses and stared at the equations on the board.

She furrowed her brow before dropping her pencil in defeat.

"Too hard." She admitted to her silver-haired friend.

"It's not that bad.." He commented, turning around to face her.

Gripping his pencil, he moved it to his friend's workbook. Scribbling down a few upside down symbols.

"Get it?" He asked, turning to face their mutual pink-haired friend. "How you doing Serah?"

"I got it." She smiled reassuringly at him.

Vanille flipped over her workbook, so she could read the symbols.

"That's it?" She questioned.

"Yup, easy." The boy smiled, obviously proud of his intellect.

She carried on with her work.

Math wasn't her best subject, in fact, nothing was her best subject.

She was slightly above average in geography but that was it.

Completely normal across all charts.

Unlike Lightning.

Vanille shook her head, perhaps it was all the talk of Lightning getting to her, but she found the tall beauty entering her mind more often than algebra solutions.

Although Vanille couldn't deny Lightning seemed to be perfect.

Athletic ( without even trying)

Smart (without ever coming to class)

Beautiful (and it runs in the family it seems)

Expect she had one flaw.

Lightning was cold., quick-tempered, and aloof.

Her fan quickly dismiss that fact as her being "cool" or "mysterious"

However her cold, stoic behaviour was something Vanille found so hard to overlook or dismiss as 'cool' .

"She seems lonely.."

"Huh?" The boy turned to face his friend, surprised by her sudden words.

"Lightning." Vanille continued, "She seems lonely.."

Serah faced Vanille upon hearing the name of her sister.

They gave her a questioning look.

"Like, everybody says it's just a 'I-don'give-a-crap-attitude' but I can't help but to think... there's more.."

She explained, earning a nod from Serah.

"I think so too," The younger Farron agreed.

_She.. wasn't always like that._

The Farron fought back the words and memories of the past.

"Nah, She's just cool like that.." The boy dismissed it, running his hand through his silver hair.

Vanille sighed.

She didn't know what bugged her more, the fact that whenever she voiced a concern about Lightning the only person who didn't dismiss it was Serah

or

The fact that it bothered her so much. The fact that Lighting was such a pest in her mind.

"Heh, can we watch the basketball game after school?" The boy laughed nervously, a smile gracing his face.

And both Serah and Vanille knew the cause.

_'I think what bugs me the most... is when this kid drools over her...'_,Vanille thought

* * *

Her heart pounded against her chest, she swore under her breath gripping the rubber ball like it were her child.

Blocked from all over. Passing was out of the question and the sweat stained Farron knew it. She tried to blow on her pink bangs, however the remained plastered uncomfortably on her face.

_Damn it_

The Farron knew a challenge when she saw one, and she knew exactly what she could and couldn't do.

Human's could easily tell impossible from the possible.

And Lighting was a good coach of that too.

The opposing net was far, she knew she couldn't make the shot (a flaw she didn't like to admit). Still she set her self up for the shot.

The ball will be easily smacked down by the taller men in front of her.

Another factor Lightning had to work in.

The element of surprise, the thought crossed Lightning until it manifested into an idea.

She turned like she was going to pass to the clueless tall tanned-woman only a short distance away.

_Make it believable, Farron_, Lightning repeated in her head as a mantra.

The group of surly men surrounding her moved ever so slightly, trying to block the 'pass'.

_Perfect. _

She took full advantage of the opening, she spun back, quickly enough to have the men confused and quickly enough for her to shot into the air way above the men.

She bent her elbow and wrist in an all too familiar gesture, And before gravity could take effect, she made sure the ball wasn't in her hands, but the heading for the net instead.

The tanned-woman moved her long legs towards the ball, darting past a number of people.

The ball circled the rim of the net, as if it were allergic to the netting. And as some sorcery would have it, the ball wobbled falling off the rim and into the hands of the tanned-woman.

"Rebound!" Yelled her teammates.

And rebound it was.

Her arms bent in the same gesture Lightning previously did, and the ball over came it's allergy of the netting, resulting in a loud buzz which was drowned out by cheering.

Lighting internally cringed at the noise, she hated it.

The buzzing and the cheering.

She watched in amazement as her teammates soaked in the pride of winning.

_Disgusting_, she thought.

She didn't want to become like that. Getting excited over little winnings when there was so much more to be done. Working hard one moment then slacking the next, she hated it. You work hard on all fronts, because if you don't you can't protect those close to you. Emotions like happiness are only good for others, not for guardians.

Sometimes, even Lightning was scared of her own philosophy.

But she had no choice.

The world maybe bright to some, cheery and happy to the masses.

But that's only because they don't know they're in a maze.

Oblivious to terror.

Some know that they're in a maze.

They don't live very long.

But Lightning knows.

She know about the maze and the terror.

She also know that this maze has no exit.

_So I'll train,_ Her mind raced,_ I make an exit._

Lighting shook her head, now wasn't the time for poetic metaphors. She made her way through the crowd of admiring fans she could care less about and made her way to her sister.

The older Farron gave her sister a quick hello, and walked off towards the shower rooms.

Vanille tilted her head, watching Lightning until she was no longer visible.

"Is she like that at home too?" Vanille asked

Serah sighed, "Sadly."

"What do you mean sadly? You get to _live_ with _her_. What's sad about that?" Hope bombarded his friends with questions.

Vanille zoned out as Serah explained to Hope her concern for her sister.

Lightning was indeed mysterious, and it sparked a child like curiosity in her.

A small but bright spark.

A need to unravel Lightning Farron's persona.

Beyond what's dismissed as 'cool' or 'mysterious'.

Deep into the psyche of the older woman.

And Vanille was more than happy to make that her mission.

"Hey there, partner." Vanille snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing and accent similar to hers.

She adjusted her glasses again, looking up at the taller, older woman until her eyes registered her.

"Fang!" She called out, wrapping her arms around her.

"Fang." Serah and Hope greeted her in union. "You did a good job," Serah added,

"Only with your sister on the team" Fang admitted, "We usually lose."

"That's because you never do anything Fang..." Vanille let go and looked her friend in the eyes.

"Well why would I? Our team sucks." Fang bluntly stated. "No one's got any interest in basketball anymore..."

Vanille let out a dry joke, "Because it's baseball season?"

If there were crickets, you'd hear them right about now.

Fang stuttered trying to think of a way to come back, Serah couldn't help but to giggle and Hope's attention was elsewhere.

"Hey Serah?" Hope called out, breaking the troubling aura.

"Hmm?" The girl in question nodded.

"Where does your sister go after school?" Hope glanced at his friends puzzled, he had always assumed the sisters went home together, but watching the older Farron leave the school attired in her uniform without her sister, he realized that after all, he was only assuming.

Serah look at the ground as if she found it more interesting. "I don't know," She said flatly.

_Another mystery added to the enigma that is Lightning,_ Vanille thought.

Fang chuckled in a why-are-we-so-depressed kinda way. The group perked up and decided to drop the subject.

But something was pressing in Serah's mind, just where did her sister go after school? Lightning arrived home late, and the former thought that was the result of extra-circulars, but now attending the same school she realized that her thoughts were wrong.

She found out Lighting rarely went to class.

She wasn't active at the student council (Which Serah initially thought she went to, as meetings usually ran late, therefor explaining Lighting's late home-comings)

While she was deeply involved in sports here, she was otherwise never present.

The important detail of just what her sister spent all her day doing troubled her.

Considering her sister's social group were delinquents (only by reputation, Serah was sure they must be kind people.)

She wondered if her sister was off doing 'bad' things. The kind of things Lightning drilled into her younger sister not to do.

Serah shook her head, she needed to trust her sister. Trust that she was off doing something for the better.

* * *

Drugs; a product of human vice.

Lightning never worked out what she hated the most about them.

The smell, the taint that seemed to loom around it.

The fact that some would shorten their life for an hour of false pleasure.

Or the reality that Lightning fought to forget. The reason behind the lonely Farron house.

Lightning's nose cringed by habit, you'd think she was used to the smell.

She threw her crude smelling jacket on a trembling old man.

He looked up, still sprawled across the cold road.

"T-Thank you..." He manged to mutter.

Lightning scoffed and walked away.

_Despicable, _Her mind mused.

People consumed by greed.

Lost, homes,

Families,

Lives.

Lightning would never succumb to human vices.

She would be stronger than those who ruined her life.

Stronger than those who lost theirs to ruin.

She adjusted her mask, making sure it covered the whole of her face and hair.

"Money..." A man groaned from beneath her "Please." He gripped her leg in desperation.

She kicked him off without a second thought.

_Truly despicable._

She knew this part of Cocoon well;

The most disgusting part.

She also knew the men approaching her in the distance were just as disparate as the man kissing her feet.

They were just more aggressive about it.

She bolted into the nearest alley, it was safer on the roads, and Lighting would even suggest that taking on the men was much safer than the alley but..

Lightning was after all, Lightning.

And she knew this part of Cocoon well.

* * *

**OH NOSE**

**Well this chapter came of very.. introductory... ^_^; what's a better way to put that?**

**A huge thank you to both _HollowPanda_ (That's a cool name btw) and_ Hubble36_ (would it be insulting if I said that name was cute?) for reviewing! **

**Here virtual cookies of gratitude. **

**Well look forward to another (hopefully more proper than this) update! Support is always welcome! **


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY BLAH BLAH BLAH**

* * *

**Chapter deux: Meth smells**

_**really poorly made meth smells, really it does.**_

* * *

"Éclair?" Serah called out, hoping to hear her sister in reply, but having a sour scent breach her nose instead.

"Serah. Go to your room." The husky voice she could only place as her sister's rang in her ears.

It was black.

She was black.

Covered in the darkness.

"Éclair, is that you?" She tried once more.

"Go to your room." The voice boomed through the darkness.

The rancid odour filling Serah's lungs.

"Sis.." She coughed.

"Inside, Serah. go." the gruff sound roared once more, "Now!"

Serah closed her eyes, feeling a wetness stream across her cheeks. The scent now unbearable.

It was strong, like chemicals that refused to mix together.

But familiar.

Serah couldn't think, she didn't know why.

The scent made her cry.

It made her mind race and her heart jump.

She knew the smell a little too well.

And she had this little flash of images that told her; this had happened before.

* * *

Her eyes shot open.

She gasped three times quickly before her heart calmed.

"Éclair?" She croaked, anticipating the silence that followed.

Groaning along with her bed as she stood up, she managed a quick glance at the neon colours gleaming in the darkness despite her grogginess.

2:00 AM

She sighed, making her way to the door know there were more important things to look at than the red numbers.

The wood screamed out under her pressure, she ignored it and continued to walk solemnly.

She smiled.

Then frowned.

Then smiled again.

She didn't know if it was a dream.

The smell and the voice.

But it didn't matter; because, in front of her was the vulnerable sleeping face of her sister. Her limbs equally as exposed sprawled across the sofa, and to Serah, that was all that ever mattered.

* * *

Lightning knew this scent too; it was sweet, as if it were tempting you.

Even the most trained noses couldn't tell what had gone into it.

It was much better than the crude smelling package she was given earlier, it was a nice change.

But that didn't mean Lightning liked it.

She took her nose of the package, staring at the brown paper surrounding the malicious contents.

It was always the sweetest poison that everyone liked.

And as far as Lightning was concerned it was more bang for your buck.

That was if you have the buck to pay for it.

The men groveling wouldn't even be able to get their hands on a pinch of it.

She walked along the darkness, as if she were a part of it. Her body concealed and earnest, but her mind awry.

She was never given such packages, and it was in her nature to question when she didn't know the answer.

She had to know, she had to be prepared. Anxiety rarely filled her, but tonight it was like the fumes wafting from the sewers.

Her stomach churned against the pounding of music coming from her destination.

"Name?" The surly man before the doors didn't look down to meet the cold gave of the shorter woman.

"Lightning."

He crosses his arms, "You delivering?"

One nod,"Yeah."

"I'll take it from here."

She groans, "I'm delivering."

"I can't let you in."

Two nods,"I'm delivering."

He looks down

"You delivering?"

"I'm delivering."

* * *

"Hey there Serah!" Echoing through the halls like a dictator, Snow approached a much shorter pink-haired girl.

"Hi, Snow," Serah responded with a smile.

"You look..." He tilted his head, "You look.."

"I look?" Her head unconsciously mimicked his.

"I was going to say beautiful but I wondered if that was corny." He smiled, lifting the girl in his arms.

"When aren't you corny?" She giggled, kissing his cheek, signalling for him to let her down. Which he did after much mental debate.

"When you're officially my girlfriend you'll be getting a lot mo-"

"Fuck off Snow." Lightning quickly appeared from behind Serah, placing a finger to the 6ft man's chest.

"Leave." She repeated, "Before you won't be able to."

"Sis, I was jus-"

"Don't call me that." She dug her finger nail into his blazer.

"Bu-"

"I'm not your sister." Her nail reached his shirt.

"I kno-"

"Am I fucking nun?" Deeper.

"N-"

"Then don't call me sis. Do you want to be her brother or her lover you dope?" Her nail finally made contact with his skin.

He backed away, "Her lover..." His eyebrows curled up, knowing that today wasn't a good day to argue. Snow bowed and ran off.

"Éclair, you shouldn't be so hard on him.." Serah commented more to the floor then to her enraged sister.

"I won't let any hobo call you his girlfriend." Lightning turned her back to her sister, her hair whipping around.

"He's not a hobo, sis.." She tried to defend him.

"How would you know?" But Lightning didn't want to admit he'd be good enough.

Because he wasn't.

He never will be.

Lightning believed that, and she wasn't about to let her naive sister tell her otherwise.

She stormed down the hallway away from her near-to-tears sister.

Serah was weak.

Lightning was stronger.

She had to protect her, even if that meant hurting her.

Lighting had to be strong.

Because no one else was.

* * *

"Serah.." Vanille placed a hand to Serah's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Serah sighed, "Same as always."

Vanille sat down beside her, smiling even though the occasion didn't call for it.

"Your _always_, isn't sitting on the gravel looking like you just walked out of a funeral." Vanille giggled, snuggling up to her friend.

Serah looked at her and couldn't help but to force her lips upward.

"Ice cream?" Vanille asked.

"Strawberry?"

"Our favourite of course."

* * *

**ANNNNNNN**

**I actually though about that Ice cream thing for a while.**

**Vanille strikes me as the kind that would love all flavours, but strawberry just has a special place in her heart. I can imagine she likes the sweet fruity flavours. **

**Serah also seems like she'd like all flavours, her favourite being either strawberry or vanilla. **

**Lightning would either hate sweets or like plain, simple flavours like vanilla... or maybe secretly be infatuated with chocolate lol**

**Hope is vanilla for sure. I have this head-canon where he tries to act mature and pretends he likes vanilla but actually is that little child who loves chocolate... actually I'm going to use that lol**

**Fang is like Lightning, either she likes it or she doesn't. But if she does, she's be adventurous and like to try different ones, maybe even mix flavours.**

**Snow + chocolate. I'm sorry but in my mind he's that kid who will only eat chocolate flavoured cereal ( I was that kid lol ) **

**And Sazh... whatever his son takes. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am writer blocking it up here so idk i just feel so... block-y. **

**Special shout outs to: Mooncanvas, Phenomenon45, Thenomad5, Sagnus, and Jaing Li for reviewing!**

**YOU MAKE MEH FEEL SO SPESUHR. **


	4. Chapter 3 - Filler pt1

disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer

**Cream filling pt.1**

_***a/n: Sorry for the wait! School doesn't really like it when I have free time, anyways quick filler chapter here and another to come after this, then the story'll kick off. But until my routine stabilizes, please bear with me! ugh, my writing is all blah too, I haven't written in so long...**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!***_

* * *

"You'll love it Light."

She sighed, how many time had someone tried to tell her she would love something that she hated?

"You'll love it éclair." her mom cooed, waving around a pink dress

She didn't love it.

"You'll love it dear." Her dad promised, pushing a bowl of Brussels sprouts towards her.

She didn't love it.

And Lighting knew well enough, that she wouldn't love the frozen treat being shoved at her frowning lips.

"I don't want it Gadot."

"But." he futilely protested, "it's pink."

Lighting sighed, wondering where the assumption that she liked pink things had come from.

Gadot tried to hide the fact he was comparing the colour of the ice cream to his friends hair, all though, it was obvious to anyone what he was doing.

Constant glances to ice cream and hair just don't go unnoticed.

Lighting wanted to blame her mother who'd probably passed on the gene, but knew that it was partly her own fault for not dying it another colour.

"I don't like Strawberry." She signalled over a waiter. "I don't like sweets."

Gadot sighed, "That's just like you, eh? Not even going to waste words."

The waiter arrived quickly, asking for Lightning's order.

She sighed, giving a quick glance to the menu knowing that the only worthwhile items on there were sweets.

"Frozen yogurt, vanilla." Lighting had intended to sound calm, but to any one else it sounded like nothing short of a demand.

Like his life depended on it, the waiter scurried off.

Lighting noticed, but wasn't sure she cared.

Silence loomed over the table, only disturbed when the bells before the entrance chimed.

"Searh." Lightning mumbled.

Gadot turned, quickly adding as he waved to the shorter Farron, "And Vanille...and errr Hope?"

Lightning raised an eyebrow, she hadn't taken the time, or even cared enough, to learn the names of her sister's friends. She took a long look at the two others approaching the table. A scrawny boy with white hair and a cheery girl with orange hair.

At first glance she wanted to place the name 'Vanille' on the white haired boy simply because he was white haired, she decided Vanille was much better suited for a girl but if his name was in fact 'hope', it would be the most ironic thing Lighting would have heard of. This boy, introverted and staring at the floor, was anything but the face of hope.

But something was much more disturbing, and it came from the other walking towards the table. Lighting took a long look at Serah's orange haired companion. And something was really off putting.

"Those glasses," Lighting mumbled.

"The ones on her? What about 'em?" Gadot couldn't see anything wrong with them. Sure the we're round and kinda big, but they were the cheap kind and he could only guess how much money an immigrant would have with her. They did it's job and Gadot couldn't be less concerned with them.

Lightning sighed. The lenses on those things were cloudy, almost completely opaque (as all cheap lenses are). And in the middle of those lenses were dull, green eyes. And therein lies Lightnings bout.

As Vanille walked closer to the table she couldn't help put to feel intimidated by Lightning's stare. Of course, everything about lightning was enough to send shivers down her spine, but her stare was at the top of the list.

"ugh," Vanille stumbled.

Glare. Lens glare. Vanille hated it, but of course with cheap glasses that'll happen. She took a quick survey of the room, making sure she'd avoid all the lights.

"There." Lighting spat.

"Do you think she tripped or something?" Gadot said, continuing on with some other non-sense that Lightning's thoughts had blocked out.

The three sat down, picking up the menus almost instantly. Serah being the only one to not touch one, she was more occupied with smiling at her sister whom she was glad is here and accounted for.

"Hey guys." Gadot started, "Hope" he gestured to the boy, "And Vanille" then to the girl "Am I right?"

Lightning lifted a brow, the docile boy was in-fact Hope. _How ironic._

"Yep," Hope squeaked, "Hey, Gadot."

"See!" Gadot laughed, "I still remember your names!"

Lightning smirked, knowing how hard it was for Gadot to remember anything, but behind the smirk lay curiosity. When had Gadot meet them? Lightning didn't caremuch for what Gadot did when she wasn't around, but she couldn't help but to wonder.

* * *

Vanille wasn't versed well in Cocoon restaurant etiquette, but she knew this much; the last to leave the table will be insta-billed. A term Vanille knew only meant that they would pay.

She had naturally assumed the person paying would be Gadot. He was older and a man, and to Vanille, it meant he would pay. She continued on with that thought until she saw him get up and leave, first.

Lightning, whom she thought would leave with him, stayed seated. She didn't talk much, and Vanille knew she only stayed to be closer to her sister. That much was clear.

But what wasn't so clear was why the pink-haired beauty was still sitting. Both Serah and Hope were long gone.

_Is she waiting for me? _The thought crossed Vanille, who had order a strawberry ice-cream cone only to be distracted by conversation and have it melt. A young blonde waiter, whom seemed quite taken by her, gave her a free cone which she was unable to receive before Serah and Hope left.

Vanille was human, and no person in their right mind would deny free, delicious, ice cream. Ice cream they've wanted since the morning. So the words, "Go on guys, I'm staying here." left her mouth. And "yeah sure, see you tomorrow," left theirs.

And now that the cone had finally arrived, Vanille found her self eating across from the most popular person in school.

Lightning didn't say anything, she only crossed her arms, silently observing Vanille eat.

Vanille mulled over all the reasons Lighting would want to stay. The main one she came up with would concern the bill, which she assumed Lightning wanted to pay for.

But when she uttered, "err Lightning I can take care of the bill." she didn't get a response.

"Lightning, you really don't need to stay." She mumbled, gulping down her fear along with the rest of her ice cream, "Really." She assured.

Lightning blew on a strand on pink dangling in front of her nose.

"I can pay for it, you know, I have the money on me." She said, now done eating.

Lightning adjusted her seat.

"Light-"

"There's ice cream on the right corner of your lips."

"Oh," Vanille flushed, grabbing a tissue to wipe it off with."Thank you."

The silence only grew more tense.

Vanille sighed, deciding to be direct with her questions. Even though everything she's said so far has been shot down. "Why are you still here?"

"Your glasses."

"Yes?" Vanille furrowed her brow, "What about them?"

"I'm getting you new ones."

Vanille blinked, "Pardon?"

"I'm buying you new glasses AND hearing aids."

Vanille was shocked, not by Lightning's directness, but by the thought itself.

"I can function with these," she tried to refuse.

"Today, when you were walking in."

"That was my foot."

"Your accent thins when you lie."

"It- what?"

"Not by much."

This was the longest Vanille had talked to Lightning, and she wasn't sure what to think of her anymore. Her previous assumption of, sad-mysterious-Lighting, was now in the mix between curt-rude-lighting and sweetheart-heartthrob-lighting.

"L-lightning thank you a-a lot but-"

"I'm buying them and I'm paying for the ice cream, tell me about your objections later." She rose from her seat, signalling a waiter over.

Vanille sat there, dumb-founded. She was ready to admit she was happy about the turn of events, but even readier to admit she was completely confused by the turn of events.

"Maqui," Lightning said curtly, "You can bill it to my house."

The blonde waiter, who'd offered the free cone to Vanille, nodded. "Sure, thing Light." He said casually, "Hey about that waiter you had before, when you were sitting with Gadot."

Lighting crossed her arms.

"He quit." Maqui admitted.

Lightning smirked,"I scared him off? All I said was frozen yogurt vanilla."

"He was just looking for an excuse to leave, I think, but yeah." The blonde smiled.

"Do I owe someone an apology?"

"Hell no!" The boy laughed,"He was terrible! My dad wants to thank you actually, didn't have to guts to fire him."

Lighting let out a dull chuckle, "Well we're going."

Vanille stood up, knowing it was her cue to do so.

The azure-eyed teenager slowly made her way to the door, Vanille trying to follow.

"Thanks for the cone!" She managed to yell back at the blonde before leaving .

* * *

_***shopping-for-glasses date to come guys, like can it get more romantic than that? I think not. **_


	5. Chapter 4 - Filler pt2

[insert disclaimer here]

_***WOAH DOUBLE UPDATE. **_

_**whoops, forgot to thank everyone for reviewing last time OTL**_

_**Shout outs to Silver, Yunner, Lightningthesky, and Hollow Panda (again, you nice person you) for reviews! And Yunner, I'll get to the whole "Lightning and drugs" thing. As to not spoiler anything, I'll state that before Lighting mentions she hates drugs. Yep, infer from there. **_

_**Second part of the filler, thanks for reading!***_

**Cream filling pt.2**

* * *

"_Lighting?" The man looks up, astonished. "You sure you want to change it to that?" He was surprised to see someone so young here. _

"_Yes." She replied curtly. "Lighting is perfect."_

* * *

"It's perfectly fine Lightnin-"

The older women lifted up a round silver frame, shoving it in Vanille's face. Vanille sighed, knowing there'd be no arguing with Lightning. She held the frame to her face and looked in the mirror.

"These are fine." She said.

Lightning crossed her arms, "You're gonna have to take off your other glasses eventually."

Vanille gulped, she hadn't felt so uncomfortable before. "Lightning I really don't need new-"

"Vanille.." Lightning cooed, "Take them off."

The orange-haired girl sighed, placing the sliver frames Lightning had picked out back in their spot. She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it upon seeing Lightning's scowl. She gripped the frame of her glasses delicately taking them off and handing them to Lightning.

"Good."

Vanille grunted, she really didn't like this. It was the absurdity of what was happening that really bugged her.

Why was Lightning doing this?

Which frames go with my hair?

Vanille looked at her blurry figure in the mirror, _and most importantly_, _maybe this is my chance to go from "Serah's friend"to Vanille. _

Vanille picked up the silver frames she put down, and put them on. Her vision may have been blurred but she was able to see how much better _these_ looked than that atrocious thing in Lightning's hands.

"I'm gonna go look at some other ones." Vanille smiled, skipping away from Lightning.

* * *

"How are these?"

"Tacky."

"These?"

"Maybe contacts would be better."

"You kidding? I'm scared of sticking things in my eyes. These?"

Lightning paused, taking in Vanille's appearance. The pale auburn frames against Vanille's fair skin and orange hair was nice.

Lightning gulped, suddenly frowning. She had caught herself smiling. In-fact she'd been smiling this entire time.

"Huh?" Vanille replied cheerily, "These are bad too?" She faced the mirror still smiling brightly.

"They're good." Lightning mumbled.

"Just good?" Vanille jeered, turning to face Lightning.

Lightning gulped again, smiling was bad enough, but she caught herself being allured by Vanille's eyes. Her eyes that were hidden behind the dull lenses of her previous glasses. Vanille's shimmering emerald orbs.

Lightning turned her head from Vanille's intense stare.

"Lightn-" Vanille suddenly flushed, realizing how comfortable she's gotten in the past few minutes. "I-I really like this o-one..." Awkward demeanour loomed over Vanille as she took of the frames she was wearing to put on her glasses.

Lightning cleared her throat, noting the number below the auburn frames and making her way to the counter, Vanille trailing her.

"B-16."

The man behind the counter turned, "The auburn ones?"

Lightning nodded, crossing her arms, while Vanille's eye's lingered on the counter.

"And do you have a sheet of prescription?"

"u-uh, here!" Vanille squeaked, holding up a small sheet of paper. The man took it with both hands, sighing as he read the contents.

"This uses Pulse units!" He grunted, "They're such a pain to convert..."

Vanille tried to hide her chuckle. She was aware of how hard conversion was, she made the same face when learning Cocoon's metric unit-

Lightning slammed her hand against the desk. "Will that be a problem?" She glared.

"n-n-no ma'am!" The man quickly entered a few numbers into his small computer before handing the sheet back, "I'll be done in an hour!"

Vanille blinked, she was surprised by Lightning sudden anger. Was she related to someone from Gran Pulse? Was she somehow insulted? Did she do that because she thought _I_ was being insulted?

"Let's go." Lightning turned, quickly rushing to the door.

Vanille ran after her, trying her best to ignore the man screaming in anger as he realized he forgot to charge them.

* * *

The dark sky towered over them. The bright stares seeming to peer trough the twilight. It was far past Vanille's bed time, not that she had one, not that she even cared, but she hadn't notice it get dark so soon.

Vanille twirled her fork, her new glasses gracing her face, and Lightning seated with crossed arms in front of her, slowly sipping her coffee.

"_The night is still young!" Fang exclaimed, dragging Vanille with her. _

"_Fang!" She tried to protest, "Mom's gonna get mad!"_

"_Don't be such a baby Vanille."_

"_Why are you doing this?" She asked, slipping her hand away from Fang. _

"_Because I want to spend more time-"_

"-with you?"

"Pardon?" Vanille looked up from her empty plate.

Lightning sighed, rewording her previous sentence, "Would you like to leave now?"

"Yeah." Vanille put down her fork and got up along with Lightning. "Thanks so much for...everything."

Lightning shrugged, paying for the bill and making her way to the door.

Vanille followed, thanking Lightning for holding the door open for her.

"Where do you live?" Lightning asked, casually tossing her jacket over Vanille's bare shoulders.

"Oh, Thank you" Vanille flushed, "In the dormitories... I live with Fang."

Lightning crossed her arms, A sign Vanille had decoded as something Lightning did when she wasn't so pleased with something.

"I've known her since we were little," Vanille explained as they walked. "She moved when she was off age, and I followed her once I was of age too." Vanille suddenly felt embarrassed that there wasn't a more interesting story to it.

"And your parents?" Lightning pried.

"Still in Gran Pulse. Farmers love their land, you know?" Vanille giggled, "I wasn't much of a farmer... or of anything, really. Just.. average."

* * *

"Thanks again, Lightning." Vanille said handing over the jacket.

Lightning shrugged, "Be safe." She mumbled.

"Hey, Lightning?" Vanille said, stopping the latter from leaving. "Why did you do this?"

Lightning turned away from Vanille,"You needed new glasses." She responded before walking off.

* * *

Lightning cringed on the inside, she hated it when they was no explanation to things. And there was no explanation to this. She knew Vanille needed new glasses but it wasn't any of her business. Lightning clenched her teeth trying her hardest to dismiss the part of her that said she'd only done this for the company.

The company Lightning longed for, the company of someone new. Someone she could be normal around.

Lightning would never admit that she felt lonely. She sooner say she was infatuated than lonely. Although Lightning knew they were one in the same.

* * *

"Vanille.. you.. okay?" Fang said, peering into her friend's room.

Vanille stopped her squealing long enough to answer her friend.

"I got new glasses." She proclaimed happily.

"I can see that."

"And I can see you... clearly!" Vanille turned, smiling at her visage in the mirror.

"Okay then pumpkin.." Fang shook her head, she knew that whatever was making her friend so happy was something her friend hasn't even admitted to herself. "Tell me when you find out okay?" Fang said solemnly before walking off in disarray.

* * *

_***ANNNNNN**_

_**Cheesy filler's done now. SIGHS **_

_**Well time for the story to start up now.**_

_**Thank you for bearing with me! I'll be revising the story and making it better once it's done, gotta get my ideas out there first**_

_**ALSO SORRY FOR ALL THE TIME SKIPS***_


	6. Chapter 5

_May 27th_

_Sometimes, I wonder why I keep doing this. I can only tell myself so many lies. This isn't about my family anymore, is this selfish to admit?_

_Why am I doing this?_

_My daughters, I can only pray for them. I don't believe in god. I believe only in the power of sin. And in sin I know I can protect my family, is that selfish to admit?_

_Marl is on my back, dragging me by my tail and I can only work with the power of sin._

_If I die today, may my daughters live to run away. _

Lightning shut the leather book,cautiously, like she had done so many times before, as to not spill it's contents.

She didn't know why she would run to her father's journal, she didn't know why she insisted on reading it. As if somehow, in its worn pages, she would find the father she yearned for.

Lightning slid the book back into her drawer, then she started in her own journal. Hoping that one day, it's contents might be as sacred as the words in her father's. She ran her finger over the red crest gracing the cover.

_This book is a sin._

She runs her finger over the words she engraved under the crest.

_'The power of sin'_

\\

Vanille yawned, her face dawning a wide smile. She arose from her bed, quickly opening the curtains, taking in the sunlight.

She made her way to the door, smile still present. And as if it were the most fun she'd ever had, she kept that smile on throughout out her dreary morning routine. Her smile, was a part of that routine.

She didn't find smiling and brushing her teeth to be strange.

Showing with a smile was only natural.

Vanille never thought of a smile as being anything more than a smile. And like how some wear frowns, or scowls, Vanille wears a smile.

She wears a smile while she cooks breakfast for her and her room-mate, Fang. She wears a smile while she eats the food Fang so easily devours. She wears a smile, and it's only natural.

\\

"You know...Sometimes, I feel like being...cool."

Vanille snorts,"Hope, you're the coolest guy I know."

"You're just saying that!" Hope retorts, "And what's with those glasses?"

"They don't look nice?" Vanille pouts.

"They look nice but... why don't you wear contacts.. you've got nice eyes."

"Hope," Vanille laughs, almost hysterically. "I don't wanna stick things in my eyes. Glasses are better."

"Whatever you say.. four eyes." Yuj smirks, running up behind his friends. "Vanille, I'm gay and even I think you're eyes are beautiful."

"OH and because you're gay means you shouldn't be able to see the beauty in a woman's eyes?" Fang, who had been walking along with them, replies almost too quickly. Yuj can't help but to notice her sudden response and laugh.

"No big deal Fang-bian, just making a point."

Fang laughs along with Yuj, putting him in a head-lock while Vanille and Hope watch dispiritedly.

"What did you call me, Homo-uj?" She ruffles his hair quickly like she was dealing with her annoying younger sibling, and in many ways, she was.

"Fang-bos." He barks, with a snicker in his voice.

"Yu-queer."

"Fa-g"

"Fairy."

"Guys!" Vanille shouts, annoyed at their bickering, "Stop fighting.." she suddenly smirks, "I mean we all know.. Hope's the queerest of them all."

"Oh hell nah." Hope laughs, "I see how you check out Fang's ass, Vanille."

"Only because with you, I have nothing to stare at." The four continue bickering pointlessly. They continue to bicker, not because they dislike each-other, or the qualities each of them hold, but because they're friends, as Vanille as come to learn.

And as Lightning will never admit to knowing.

\\

"Marl." Lightning almost spits.

Marl is an old man, his wrinkles appearing ancient. His cigar emitting a smoke that seems to cloud the air and pollute the mind. His suit pressed finely and his almost balding head covered in shadows. His grey teeth and his stubble, Lightning hated it all.

"Éclaire." He almost spits back, "Your weeks pay."

Money is slid across the worn table separating them. Lightning know better than to reach for it.

Marls wrinkled hands reach for the money as he smiles.

"Here's your pay.." He takes away half of the green paper before them, "after you've paid me."

Lightning reached for the money now, it's a considerable amount. Much more than what she got starting out.

She turns her back without uttering a word. She walks to the door slowly, anticipating Marl to say something.

Nothing.

She reaches for the handle.

Only silence is Lightning's friend.

She turns the knob, knowing now she must speak.

"Thank you," She says, but does not mean.

"My pleasure," Marl replies with no base.

She walks out the door and is greeted by what she knows best, what she deems her friends.

The threatening smell.

The numbing darkness.

The plea-filled groans.

And most of all the silence in her head, as if she wasn't holding money she wouldn't dare tell anyone how she manged to get. As if this wasn't wrong.

"The power of sin.." she mutters before approaching a surly man only a few inches taller than her.

He hands her a package, she takes it and says nothing. The both of them know, silence is your only friend in the snake pit.

And when you reach hell, words will mean nothing, only in silence can you talk.

Silence is they only thing they can rely on when the world kicks them out. The music of the mute is all the dance to.

* * *

**annnn short update! schools been catching up to me and it really sucks.**

**I plan on focusing in on Lighting in the next few chapters, then they two of them.**

**Shoutouts to xbLuex, and Ruttager for reviews. **

**thank you for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I was re-reading my older chapters and just cringed at all the typos.. oh god.. And why is my story do dark? Sobbing here.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Prostitutes.**_

* * *

A loud moan manged to escape through the orange doors. Lightning stifled a groan, it didn't take her more than a few seconds to figure out what was going on behind the doors, and Lightning knew better than to disrupt it. She sighed, knocking on the door lightly, a part of her hoping noone would hear it

A subdued scream filled Lightning's ears, she'd much rather hear a scream of pain than a scream of.. pleasure. The door suddenly flung open, a man panting eyed Lightning, straitening his tie upon recognizing her.

"Lightning..." He coughed, "Ya 'ere on business?"

"Why _else_ would I be here?" Lightning rolled her eyes, already irritated by the man before her.

The man laughed nervously, running a hand through his brown hair. "Well come in." He gestured to the inside of his condo. "I'll be in my office, Lightning." He said finally, entering his condo and rushing to his office not wanting to deal with Lightning anymore than he had to.

Lightning stepped in, shutting the door behind her. Lightning sighed, watching a woman adjust her clothing, sitting on the couch. She smiled at Lightning.

"Light." She cooed.

"Jihl." Lightning responded, placing the packaged on the coffee table between them.

Jihl stood up, smiling seductively, she didn't bother to adjust her messy blond hair, she only continued to silently call Lightning over.

Lightning groaned, knowing exactly what Jihl was scheming. She breathed out, eyeing Jihl over sharply.

"What'd he pay?" Lightning said plainly, she walked around the glass coffee table, her eyes now on the package sitting on it.

"Much more than the average man makes a year." The blonde said solemnly.

"Not for the package." Lightning looked at Jihl again, staring into her olive eyes. "For you."

"Less than I'm worth for sure." Jihl stated, walking up to Lightning. "I miss you." She said, tracing her finger along Lightning's arm. "You've been lonely."

Lightning attention was back on the package. "Such as I deserve," she replied.

"For one day we can pretend," Jihl started, lifting Lightning's chin to face her. "Don't you miss the normal days?"

"The normal days?" Lightning almost spat, "When were our lives normal?"

Jihl smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Lightning's cheek. "How about when we were innocent? Young? Clueless?" She purred, her breathe tickling Lightning's neck.

"I can't pretend if you smell like Rygdea." Lightning said brashly, pushing herself away from Jihl. "Those times are over." Lightning continued, "You sell yourself out like a whore Jihl, I can't pretend we're 'normal' anymore."

"You said 'like a whore'," Jihl smiled, "no one's ever told me I'm 'like a whore'" She laughed quietly, and Lightning sympathized. That could have been her or even Serah if Marl hadn't taken note of Lightning's potential.

Lightning sighed, if only Marl had taken in Jihl's abilities and not her looks. Ever since the two were young, Jihl had always been scheming, planing, and executing the best of pranks. She wouldn't deny that Jihl was beautiful either, she was, but right now the woman standing in front of Lightning, quietly begging for money, was not the bright, talented Jihl that Lightning had grown up with. Nor was she the beautiful girl that Lightning had shared her first kiss with, she was a broken, desperate, and sinful women.

"Jihl," Lightning started, "I'm sorry." Lightning shook her head, trying to shake away the tears that started to form on her eyes. She hated seeing an old friend like this, it was a painful reminder of how fast the two had grown up, how much of their lives was robbed from them.

Jhil sighed, dropping her body onto the sofa. "Then you're just as useless as Rygdea... I-I don't understand why, Light. They just need to pay the right price!" The blond growled.

Lightning stood there, taking in Jihl's slumped, defiled body. "Better luck next time," She managed to say bitterly, before turning on her heel to meet the man in his office.

"Rygdea," Lightning said, taking a seat in the leather chair being offered to her.

"Lightnin'." The man smiled, spinning in his own leather chair in front of her.

Lightning gripped the suitcase on the table between them.

"All the money in here?" She mumbled

"Yeah." He said, halting his spinning to face her. "The package on the table?"

"Yeah." Lightning nodded, they'd gone through this many times, and although Lightning hated to admit it, they trusted eachother, something that was rare in this business.

"Hey Lightnin'," He started and Lighting payed attention, something that was rare for her to do. Rygdea was a nice man, and as Lightning had decided years ago, he was deserving of her attention. He never used the contents in the bag for his own selfish needs, he fed it off to others, but not with complete vice in mind. Rygdea was part of a medical research team, one that so happens to use drugs in it's medicine. It works and it advances medical research, but it's illegal. And at the end of the day, the law's what decides what's right and wrong.

Lightning nodded, urging Rygdea to continue.

"I..err...w-what are ya thoughts on love?" Rygdea fidgeted with the papers on his desk.

Lightning bit her lip in an attempt to stifle an arising laugh. "w-why?" She coughed.

"I like..." He looked around nervously, as if worried someone might be around to hear his confession. Still not completely comfortable, he leaned in whispering the rest of his declaration to Lightning. "I like Jihl." He leaned back and sighed at Lightning's confused face.

"Jihl? Jihl Nabaat? The woman in your living room?" Lightning almost laughed in his face, "Why do you need to know my view on love for that?" Lightning leaned back in her seat, her face showing no sign of the musings going on in her head.

Why had he asked her such a thing? It must be because he know of their friendship. People rarely asked Lightning's opinions, and she didn't mind. Whatever Lightning thought, it was never what people wanted to hear.

"Just.. I want someone to bounce ideas off of... to.. talk to... Lightnin' I know we're not friends or anything like that..but you know Jihl better than anyone else.. so I thought.." He said shyly, half-expecting to get a laugh as a response. But instead, Lightning strained herself and cleared her throat.

Lightning knew there was no harm in explaining where she stood in her views of romance, although she couldn't comprehend why Rygdea wanted her opinion.

"It's just a piece of human desire. It's a false sense of togetherness offered by someone you are sexually attracted to," She started, "We are human, we are full of vice. We only crave other people because we feel alone. And when we find someone we suddenly feel less alone, but it's just a false feeling. You think you're 'in love' with this person, that you're not alone in this world. That all your needs have been satisfying, but then you realize... that you're even lonelier than you were before. That this person, your lover, makes you vulnerable and weak and you're dependant on this person and in the end you're alone." She inhaled, looking over Rygdea's expression, it was unreadable but she could tell he was in deep thought. "It doesn't exist. 'love' is just an idea.. a concept...I don't believe in it."

"Woah," Rygdea gasped, "Who screwed you over?"

Lightning sighed, "I'd say I'm just mature enough to realize these things.. but you'd argue."

Rygdea nodded, "But it was still interesting to hear. So, love and lust are the same thing, Lightnin'?"

Lightning nodded folding her arms, Rygdea ran a hand through his hair, smiling nervously.

"What does Jihl think about love?" He said finally.

"She doesn't." Lightning responded flatly, her eyes finding something outside through the window to the side of his desk, to be more interesting than Rygdea's flushed face.

"She doesn't think about love..?" He asked, leaning inward.

Lightning nodded slowly, "She doesn't know what it is." Lightning remembers that even when the two were together, it didn't seem right. But then again, Lightning mussed, at that time they _found out._

Rygdea inhaled, as if he had come to finally realize something. "You know... I pay her large sums of money.. just to see her.. I-I don't want the sex."

Lightning snapped her head back to Rygdea, urging him to continue talking.

"A few days ago.. I paid her my whole week's pay... just to talk but you know... she didn't want to.. talk.." Rygdea shook his head at the memory of it and Lightning nodded, a week's pay of Rygdea's was a lot, but she knew that more than half that money went to Marl and she couldn't help but to let her stomach sink in pity for Jihl.

Rygdea sunk in his seat, his face falling into his cupped hands. "I don't know what to do."

Lightning suddenly found herself smiling, "tell you love her," She chuckled, "she'll _love_ that."

"Lightnin'.." He sighed, "I'm being serious."

"Okay, Okay.." Lightning stood up, grabbing the suitcase. "You should get her out of.. _this_ business. Right now all she knows is sex." Lightning added, making her way to the office door.

"Ligtnin'" he called out after her, "Thank you."

* * *

"Sorry I'm so late.." Fang jogged up to Vanille holding two plastic bags tightly.

Vanille nodded, encouraging Fang to walk along back to their dorm with her.

"What'd ya get?" Vanille asked, peering over Fang to look in the bags.

Fang tugged the bags away from Vanille who frowned in response before going back to her regular position.

"It's a surprise darlin'," Fang said, smiling cheekily, her nose pointed boldly into the night sky.

Vanille pouted, "You brought it with my money.. I demand to know what you got."

Fang laughed, "It doesn't matter who paid for it.. it's a surprise."

"Actually it does matter, " Vanille interjected, "What if you bought 2000 gil wine again?"

Fang laughed again, "I didn't spend _too_ much."

Vanille sighed, admitting defeat to herself, she decided not to press further.

"Hey," Fang started, nudging Vanille, "You still didn't answer my question, who bought you those glasses?"

Vanille bit her lip, "uh.. no one really.. I had money saved u-"

"Lies!" Fang shouted playfully, "I check your account every day, you've had no new money going in there!"

"I.. wait you check my account?"

"Gotta know if there's some extra cash you've got that I can blow on 2000 gil wine."

Vanille giggled, "Well why don't we discuss your spending habits instead?"

"Not getting away with dodging the topic this time, sunshine!" Fang smirked, nudging Vanille again, "Tell me."

Vanille sighed, she hadn't told anyone Lightning bought her new glasses. In fact, she felt like no one would believe her. She felt as thought they'd laugh in face, telling her she was lying and only saying it for attention and some part of her told her it'd hurt Lightning's reputation as well. She knew it was surreal, that fact someone like Lightning bought someone like herself something at all was hard enough to believe, she didn't want to complicate it.

But she also didn't want to lie, and some part of her wanted to brag about it, but she pushed that part of her into the corner of her mind.

"I.. you can't tell anyone, okay?" Vanille stopped walking and looked Fang earnestly in the eyes.

Fang raised an eyebrow, "What did the president send you a free pair in the mail or something? Did you obtain your glasses with drug money? Oh god, don't tell me you went into prostitution just for a new pair of glasses."

"oh gosh, Fang," Vanille's eyes widened, "no."

Fang smiled, "There can't be anything worse than that so go on.. tell me."

Vanille sighed, opening her month regretfully.

* * *

"Lightning! Sarah, it was Lightning! Can you believe that?" Fang half-shouted, half-laughed at their laptop screen which displayed Sarah's shocked face.

Vanille groaned, the fact she believed that Fang would keep the buyer of her glasses a secret baffled her.

"My sister?" Serah said in disbelief, her sister barely even bought things for her, now she was buying things for someone she barely knows? Serah wondered if Lightning had a twin somewhere know one knew about.

"Yep!" Fang's smile widening upon seeing a flustered Vanille squish beside her.

"Can we just drop this..?" Vanille begged with her eyes.

Serah nodded, smiling happily at the two girls on her laptop screen. Fang agreed to drop the topic after a chuckle.

"so.." Fang started., "How are things with Snow?"

Serah rolled her eyes, "Terrible! We _have_ to have these trysts in like, creepy alleyways! I don't mind much, I'm happy to see Snow and all just.."

"You want a better location." Vanille finished her sentence, earning a nod and a smile from Serah. Fang simply smirked, amazed at how well the two knew each other.

"He won't take me to his house or anyth-"

"Woah girl!" Fang blurted, "Slow down! Lose your virginity and Lightning's bound to kill him!"

Serah flushed, shaking her head in embarrassment. "Not like that Fang! I don't want to do anything! He's just so.. guarded.."

The two pulsairans laughed in sync.

"Like Lightning.." Vanille chirped without thinking.

"Yes like Lightning.." Serah agreed, raising an eyebrow at Vanille. She found it strange Vanille would always mention Lightning, she was always eager to talk about the mysterious Farron or learn more about her. Serah had concluded that Vanille had become attracted to her, and though Serah found it annoying that two of her closest friends were infatuated with her sister, she found the idea of Vanille being attracted to Lightning so absurd. Vanille was sweet, caring, and Serah was sure that Lightning was not her type. And if anything, Serah concluded that Fang was a much better match for Vanille, they knew each other so well. Serah watched as the two in front of her bickered. A smile reached the younger girl's lips, _and they're already like a married couple._

"You have the hots for Lightning! You have the hots!" Fang jeered.

"No one says 'hots' anymore Fang!" Vanille retorted, her face flushing a deep red.

"So you DO like Lightning!"

"I-"

"am not denying it!"

"n-"

"Nobody compares to Lightning!"

"F-"

"Fang you're attractive but not nearly as attractive as Lightning!"

Vanille groaned, "Stop putting words in my mouth!"

Serah giggled and Fang threw her head back in laughter.

Vanille groaned again, _what did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

Lightning's muscles cried out, she had a rough run and her body wasn't pleased. And as if the world conspired against her, she found her self walking through the red-light district, her second least favourite district. The red light from the window brothels not calming her whirling stomach.

_Bam._

Lightning turns her head to find a girl accidentally hit the glass in front of her, the surrounding people laugh at her. It was clear she lacked experience, it was clear she was.. _young_. Lightning sighed, her stomach sinking again. To think that was Jihl at one point, slamming up against the glass in the window brothel. Just thinking about that sent Lightning over the edge.

She sped up, leaving behind the music and perfume smells. She sees a figure dart towards into the bushes and sighs, she really wasn't up for a fight now.

She moves towards the push, raising an eyebrow as she hears the bush (or rather the person inside) whimper in fear.

"Come out," Lightning talks to the shaking bush, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The bush groans and a tall figure emerges from it.

"Snow?"

* * *

**and that was me attempting a cliff hanger OTL **

**Thank you to ****mooncanvas**** (well actually more like a quadruple thank you and an extra one for being such a great person) ****HollowPanda**** (you're still amazing), ****Scraggles**** (and thank you for calling the filler fluff because as one might infer from my dark writings.. I really can't write fluff), and ****Lightarcana**** (pfft- daily updates, you tryin' to kill me?)**

**I thought I'd introduce two new characters this chapter Jihl and Rygdea (whom I still call rug-dia like rug and dia.. the healing spell from persona..no?)**

**I also visited the red-light district in Amsterdam it's amazing but sad once you realize some girls don't want to be there, it makes your stomach sick. So anyway, there's the inspiration for this chapter**

**now the story just goes down-hill from here.. **


End file.
